Death Battle 7: Maka Albarn vs Ruby Rose
by adamsebastian99
Summary: Soul eater vs RWBY! Will Maka take Ruby's soul? Or will Ruby show Maka the power of team RWBY?


(Heres episode 7 of my Death Battle series)

(Death Battle logo)

Demon: Scythes... a weapon that represents death and the Grim Reapers own personal tool for taking souls.

Silver: But there's some people that's more dangerous with a scythe then old bones himself, and that is...high school girls!

Demon: Like Ruby Rose... the leader of team RWBY!

Silver: And Maka Albarn...the second generation of scythe meisters!

Demon: I'm Demon!

Silver: And I'm Silver Isaac!

Demon: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win...a Death Battle!

(Death Battle logo)

Demon: Beacon academy... a place where future hunters and huntreses of Remnant to train and learn to defend the people from creatures called grimms.

Silver: In this school teams are formed out of 3 to 5 people to train with and learn in the ways of hunting.

Demon: One of these teams known as team RWBY and their feared leader...Ruby.

(Shows Ruby blowing herself and Weiss up with fire dust)

Silver: Wait... I have a question.

Demon: Yes?

Silver:So she's from RWBY?

Demon: Yeah.

Silver : Her team name is RWBY?

Demon: Yeah?

Silver: And her name is?

Demon: Ruby.

Silver:...you just hurt my brain.

Demon: Don't question it.

 **Ruby Rose:**

 **Age: 15**

 **YOB:?**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Height: 5"2"**

 **Weight:?**

 **Birthplace: Remnant**

Demon: Being self taught by her amazing uncle in the ways of fighting , Ruby Rose is already a Badass in fighting! I mean in the first few minutes in the series she was already kicking multiple gang members by herself! That pretty badass!

Silver: But her training just begun when Ozpin recruited her for the beacon academy...starting her life as a huntress. Starting a team with Weiss, Blake, and her step sister Yang.

Demon: yep...and like every hunter and huntress they all have an ability called "aura" with aura let them heal minor wounds and activate there greatest ability...the semblance!

Silver: The Semblance is different for each hunter and huntress and Ruby's semblance is based off on speed...increasing it 10 fold.

 **Semblance:**

 **·Increases her speed**

 **·Let's her go as fast as an average tornado (300 mph)**

Demon: But the semblance only works if her aura isn't damage in fighting or if she still consciousness.

 **Aura**

 **·Activates the semblance**

 **·Heals minor injuries**

Silver: But her semblance isn't the only thing she has..her scythe "Crescent rose" which is her own made weapon that means the world to her.

Demon: But there's something different about the scythe...oh yeah! It can turn into a fucking sniper rifle with concussive sniper rifle bullets!

Silver: She can turn the function of the scythe to rifle at an instance when she wants to.

Demon: After all this...let's get to her feats!

 **Feats:**

 **·The leader of the Team RWBY**

 **·Able to take a huge number mob members out by herself**

 **·The fastest in her group**

 **·An amazing strategists**

 **·A natural born huntress**

 **·Able to lift thousands of pounds of people, food, and tables at once**

Silver: But like every characters...she dose have weaknesses.

 **Weakness:**

 **·Is childish**

 **·Clumsy**

 **·Not the smartest in the group**

 **·Enough damage will stop her semblance**

 **·Realis a lot on her sister**

 **·Doesn't use dust like some of her teammates**

Demon: But despite that Ruby Rose is a force to be reckoned with...so make sure your friend with this girl!

Ruby Rose: Like they say. Like mother, like daughter!

(Death Battle logo)

Silver: Dwma...A school founded by Death himself to train weapons, and meisters to kill evil souls, witches, and pure evil monsters known as Kishins...sounds familiar.

Demon: And by these meisters and weapons there's lies one of the smartest and most powerful teams there...Maka albarn and soul eater Evans!

 **Maka Albarn:**

 **Age: 14**

 **YOB:?**

 **Gender: female**

 **Heights:5"2**

 **Weight:?**

 **Birthplace: Death city**

 **Soul eater Evans:**

 **Age:15**

 **YOB:?**

 **Gender: make**

 **Height:5"4 scythe height: 6"0**

 **Weight:?**

 **Birthplace: Death city**

Demon: During the beginning of the show Maka Albarn and Soul has already had 99 human souls and just needed soul of the witch to make the next Deaths blade.

Silver:Deaths blade?

Demon: Yes...the deaths blade is the title of being...well...deaths weapon.

Silver: Whose death weapon during that time?

Demon: His name was spirit...who was also Makas father.

Silver: wow...no wonder why she wanted to make the next death weapon.

Demon: yep...now let's get back to Maka and soul.

Silver: ok...during the fight with crona, soul was injected with the Black Blood...a part of the weapon known as ragnarok.

Demon: The Black Blood is a dangerous thing...not only it turns the person insane but also it will make anyone with reckless and dosen't care for there own safety.

 **Black Blood:**

 **·Make the person dangerous and unpredictable**

 **·Person becomes** **reckless**

 **·Drives the person to the brick of madness**

 **·Doesn't care about their own safety**

Silver: But like everyone else and their weapons they can tap each others souls together calling it a "soul resonance" letting them use their ultimate moves!

 **Soul resonance moves:**

 **·Witch hunt slash (kills witches)**

 **·Kishin slash (can only kill kishins)**

 **·Devil hunt slash ( can kill any beings up to devils)**

Demon: Now before we goes to her feats and weaknesses we have to talk about Maka weapons form.

Silver: wait...I thought she was a meister...not a weapon.

Demon: Well...she's a bit of both, she's known as an hybrid of both meisters and weapons...mostly because her dad's a weapon and mothers a meisters.

Silver: Damn...that's pretty awesome! Does she summons scythe around her body like her old man?

Demon: No...she can summon multiple scythe s and makes them into projectiles that she can control.

Silver: That...is the best thing ever!

 **Weapons form:**

 **Feats:**

 **·Can conjure up multiple scythes**

 **·Can control them with her mind**

 **·Used this form to kill a kishin**

 **Weakness:**

 **·Never mastered the form**

 **·Can't use the form any time she wants..mostly by an huge amount of rage well activate it**

 **·Only used the form once in the series**

Silver: Now after that's all done...let's get to her feats!

 **Feats:**

 **·Has collected 99 human souls**

 **·Has defeated a kishin**

 **·Has defeated Crona and Ragnarok**

 **·Is the smartest in her team**

Demon: But her weaknesses does out way the feats.

 **Weakness:**

 **·Not very durable in a fight**

 **·Never mastered her weapons form**

 **·Not that powerful without soul**

 **·the weakest in her team**

Silver: But who cares about those little errors of hers? Maka Albarn is still one of the most skilled people in the soul eater universe...i pray for anyone whose a witch, kishin, or devil that gets in her path!

Maka: Ready Soul?

Soul: Ready Maka!

Both: Soul Resonance!

(Death Battle logo)

Silver: Ok the combatants are set! Let settle this debate once and for all!

Demon: it's time for a Death Battle!

(Death Battle logo)

(At a town with no life around)

Grimm: (walking through the street looking for food)

Ruby: Ah right...my 100th Grimm (aiming at it with crescent rose gun form)

Grimm: (Gets cut in half out of nowhere)

Ruby: huh?

Maka: Hey! Where's the soul in this thing? (Comes out with soul in his scythe form)

Ruby: Hey! (Jumps off the place where she was with crescent rose in its scythe function)

Maka: Huh? (Looks at Ruby)

Ruby: You just took my 100th Grimm kill!

Soul: Um Maka...I think we"re in trouble.

Maka: Agree...I'm sorry miss. I didn't know.

Ruby: You owe me now for that.

Maka: What do you want?

Ruby: You...owe me a fight. (Smiles)

Maka: Sigh...What do our think Soul?

Soul: Lets do it! It looks like it can be fun!

Maka: ok...let's do this! (Gets in battle stance)

Ruby: (starts running at Maka)

 **FIGHT!**

Both: (Collides scythe s together)

Maka: (Low sweeps Ruby)

Ruby: !

Maka: (Hits her hard to a building)

Ruby:...

Maka: I think we might have overdid it.

(Bullet goes right past Maka face)

Maka: What was-(looks at the building Ruby was hit to)

Ruby:(Kneeling there with crescent rose gun function and smiling) Hehe

Maka: This is gonna be a problem.

Ruby: (Fires 3 bullets at Maka)

Maka: (Runs and dodges each shot and jumps right at Ruby)

Ruby:(Quickly dodges it and change crescent rose scythe)

Maka: I think we need to resonance.

Soul: Ok..

Both: WITCH HUNT SLASH! (Jumps into the air and launches at Ruby)

Ruby: oh ho.

(Hits her and dust forms around her)

Maka: I know I hit her (looks around) but where did she go?

(A cut appears on Maka right shoulder)

Maka: argh! (Grips her shoulder)

Soul: Maka! She's using the dust to her advantage! We have to think of something fast!

Maka: I know soul!

Ruby: Hey! Where I'm I? I'm over here!

(Hits Maka left leg)

Ruby: No I'm here!

(Cuts Maka face)

Soul thinks: Damn! We have to do something fast!

Ogre : I know what you can do! (Opens door to the black room)

Soul: we"re not using that you ogre!

Ogre: But if you don't...your partner's going to die!

Soul: (sweats) Damn! He's right!

Ogre: So...are you gonna use it?

Soul: Looks like I don't have a choice. (Activates the Black Blood in Maka)

Maka: !...he he..HA HA HA! (With a twisted smile)

Ruby: (stops running) Umm...hey are you ok?

Maka: (Instantly get in Ruby's face and slashes soul down Ruby's chest)

Ruby: ! (Gets on one knee) ow..

Maka: Lets have some fun...HA HA HA!

Ruby: (Wound almost fully heals) Looks like I need to get serious! (Disappears and reappears behind Maka)

Maka: (looks behind her in shock) What the fu-

Ruby: (Punches Maka square point in the face)

Maka: (Falls far back and stays on the floor)

Ruby: (Gets close to Maka a raises crescent rose above her ready to deal the killing blow)

Maka: No...(closes eye)

(Blood gushes out)

Maka: Huh?

Ruby: what?

Soul: ( With a Slash from his head to his waist appears) Damn...I'm to cool to die right now!

Maka: SOUL!

Soul: (Falls to the ground not moving or breathing)

Ruby: Where did he come from? And where your scythe?

Maka: He...was the scythe.

Ruby: Oh...I'm sorry (looks down)

Maka: Youll...PAY FOR THIS!

Ruby:What's happening?

Maka: (turns into her Weapons form) you're gonna pay for this!

Ruby: Oh no...

Maka: (Summons two scythe s and launches them at Ruby)

Ruby: Eek! (Quikly moves away from them) I have to think of something...and fast!

Maka: (Summons more scythe s and makes them come after Ruby)

Ruby: I guess I have to use it(activate the semblance)

Maka: Got you! (Also the scythe s surrounds Ruby)

Ruby: ...

(All the scythe s comes at her all at once)

Ruby: (Disappears)

Maka: Huh! Where is she now?!

Ruby: (Appears in front of Maka) Right here...

Maka: !

Ruby: (Cuts off Maka head)

Maka: (rest of the body falls to the ground)

Ruby: (Walks away)

 **KO!**

(On the left shows Maka and Souls dead bodies. On the right shows Ruby walking away looking for another Grimm)

Silver: Hey demon you hear that?

Demon: Hear what?

Silver: The hate from the Soul Eater fan base!

Demon: Well before they get angry and starts yelling at us. Let's explain why Ruby will win this fight.

Silver: Ok...Even though that Maka and Ruby has the same amount of killing experience Ruby is the only one of the two who can heal and deal more damage in this fight. Ruby has face things harder before like groom's known as Darmstadt and a ducking walking machine that can protect a city!

Demon: yes and she had her aura and semblance by her side to help her when she's in trouble with injury or attacks.

Silver: But Demon! Maka has the Kishin hunt Slash! It kill Ruby if it can kill a Kishin!

Demon: Well...no it can't. That move was only made to kill Kishins. Monsters made of pure evil. And last time I check Ruby isn't a kishin.

Silver: Even her weapon form wasn't good enough to put down Ruby. And her sniper rifle was just icing on the cake if you ask me in this fight.

Demon: looks like Maka just didn't have the soul...to take down Ruby.

Silver: The winner is Ruby Rose!

(Death Battle logo)

Demon: Next time one death battle!

 **? (1) : We all survive the Dead rising...**

 **? (2): But now it's time to see...**

 **? (3) : Which one of us is the best...**


End file.
